The immediate goal of the research is to develop and apply methods for finding new, reproducible effects in EEG from the extensive data stored over the years at the Boston University Neuropsychology Laboratory. It is assumed that the repertory of regularities in EEG proved to date is far from complete, and that a combination of mathematical technique and intuition with careful experimental observation and manipulation should yield new results. The proposed research (to be supported as a "Small Grant") would carry work already under way to a point where, it is hoped, the known results would justify a more extensive study. In keeping with the limited scale of the grant as requested, three possible effects are to be the principal subjects of investigation: (1) The possible driving or petit-mal seizure EEG by rhythmic photic-flash stimulation; (2) the possible existence of a sharply-defined voltage minimum in petit-mal seizure EEG; (3) the existence of advance warning signals prior to petit-mal attacks, readable in background EEG via spectral-density measurements. Preliminary work has been done on all of these.